I'll Take Care of You
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Jack is injured during the Guardians' fight with Pitch, and Tooth nurses him back to health.


Jack was in a lot of pain. A _lot_ of pain.

Careful not to re-open the wound that was located in his midsection, Jack sat up with a soft grunt.

His eyes blinked, trying to get into focus as they moved around the room, taking in the environment around him.

His brain immediately registered the fact that he was in the Tooth Palace. And judging by the luxurious size of the bed he was lying in, and the beautiful hues of pinks and purples that ran across the room's walls, Jack realized that he was in Tooth's bedroom.

_Tooth's bedroom. _

The sound of a door opening broke him out of his reverie. He looked up, seeing the beautiful fairy hover through the entry way, her wings flapping up and down with rapid movement.

A small smile graced the Tooth Fairy's lips. "Oh, Jack! You're awake!" she called, her smile growing wider and wider by the second.

"Hey Tooth!" Jack replied, smiling in return. His next inquiries came with an audible gulp as he looked away. "Would you… care to explain what happened? And why am I in your room?"

Tooth's eyes widened and she immediately felt her cheeks redden at his question.

Placing a hand over her chest to quell her racing heart, she shakily answered, "While Bunny, North, Sandy, and I were preoccupied with Pitch's Night Mares, Pitch used the opportunity to cut you with his blade of black sand when you weren't looking. You were badly injured."

Hovering closer to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder, Tooth continued, "I took it upon myself to care of you, and so I brought your unconscious body back to the Tooth Palace. My mini-fairies couldn't find a suitable room to place you in, so I suggested that you be taken to my bedroom. I treated your wounds."

She could feel the heat returning to her cheeks as she said this, and her eyes, as if they had a mind of their own, strayed to Jack's half-naked form, to the part of his body that had been wrapped in elastic bandages.

Jack's eyes, following the fairy queen's line of sight, spotted the bandages that were wrapped around his midsection. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Jack immediately felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as well.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped for a second time. Mustering up the courage he initially thought he lacked, Jack locked eyes with the Tooth Fairy, and as he did, he nearly regretted his decision to do so.

Jack practically drowned in the fairy queen's amethyst orbs. Placing Tooth's hands in his own, the winter spirit moved closer to the half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid until they were just inches apart from each other.

Closing the small distance that remained between them, Jack pressed his lips against the Tooth Fairy's. The only sound that could be heard between them was the soft _lub-dub, lub-dub_ of their hearts beating together as one.

Pulling away much to Tooth's dismay, Jack ended the kiss and gave her the most beautiful smile he could manage. Jack's smile was so breathtaking that Tooth felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

Giving him a smile of her own, the fairy queen composed herself and pulled away, hovering next to Jack's bedside. He continued to hold her tiny hands in his own.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly. "Do you feel any better?"

Jack felt his grin getting bigger and bigger. "I'm feeling much better, thanks. And it's all because of the medicine you just gave me."

Tooth looked at him, confused. "What medicine –? I didn't give you any –"

Tooth's response was immediately quelled when she felt a pair of lips cover her own. She kissed him back as one thought entered her mind,  
_  
'Oh.'_

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! This little oneshot was a request by the lovely Tumblr user thequeenbeegeek. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a great day, and please, please, please review if you can! **

**I get such a big smile on my face when I come home and see that my inbox is filled with new story reviews (and favorites)! :D Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites on the past two stories I've written! **

**Hugs and kisses! xoxo**

**- beyondtheskies **


End file.
